


The Mornings After

by ThisWasInevitable



Series: Government Men and Their Cryptid Boyfriends [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, OT4: Govenment Men and Their Cryptid Boyfriends, Other, Pet Names, Polyamory, Reader request, rating is for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: After two wild, very intense sexual adventures, the quartet realize they may want a more formal relationship with each other. Fluff ensues.





	The Mornings After

**Author's Note:**

> A reader requested: something soft with the ot4 please just softness and some teasing they just love each other and care about each other and you also have good taste.
> 
> This starts right after "if you go into the woods" but can be read on its own. 
> 
> Sterns name is different because we now have his canon first name.

There are two important conversations the morning after their camping adventure. 

The first happens after Stern steps from the tent into the cool morning air. Barclay and Indrid are both still sound asleep, but Duck is seated out on the picnic table, looking out over the lake. He turns when he hears Stern approaching, his crooked grin setting something soft blooming in the agents chest. 

“Mornin, handsome. Coffee’s goin.” 

“Thank you.” He pours himself a cup from the pot sitting on the camp stove, smiles when he opens the cooler to find his half and half stashed next to Indrids bottle of White Chocolate Fudge creamer. 

When he settles beside Duck, the ranger loops an arm around his lower back, much the way he did the night before. Stern hesitates for a moment, before leaning over and pecking him on the cheek.

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Yep. Indrid’s like a fuckin weighted blanket when he’s all mothmanned out, great for feelin safe and cozy.”

“I've notice.” Stern sighs fondly at the memory of Indrids wing draped over him the first time the four of them had slept together. 

“Y’know,” Ducks arm is around his shoulders now, “if you wanted more mothman cuddles, pretty sure he’d oblige. Or if you’re in the mood, could make sure you get your dose of bear cuddles too.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Stern snickers, scooching closer. 

"I thought you said there'd been no bear sightings in the area?"

"Just one, and he's real hungry for special agent." Duck sets down his coffee before growling exaggeratedly and pulling Stern into a bear hug.

"You're corny in the mornings." Stern mutters into his shoulder with a smile.

"Hush." Duck replies playfully. 

After a moment Sternmurmurs, “This is turning into something more, isn’t it? This thing between the four of us.”

Duck nods, “Sure feelin that way. You mind?”

“Not at all. But we ought to talk about it, figure out if there are..rules or things we need to be cautious of. I care about all three of you. I’d hate for something to go wrong because I got greedy.”

“Ain’t nothin greedy about havin a lot of love to give.” Duck says plainly, “Unless wantin three boyfriends is you havin a mid-life crisis.”

“This from the man who dyed his hair blue.”

Duck shoots him a mock glare before tugging him into a lazy, gentle kiss.

The next conversation happens in the car on the way back to the lodge, the four of them discussing logistics with Stern taking notes on a spare piece of Indrids sketchbook. 

At some point, the agent and the seer fall asleep, leaving Duck and Barclay awake up front.

“Duck, I gotta ask: is this really okay with you? Me being with Indrid again?”

The ranger thinks for a moment, then nods, “Yeah. I mean, if it wasn’t you’d know because I can't lie for shit. I love Indrid. I know he loves me. And I know that him bein with you and with Joe don’t mean he loves me any less. Besides, kinda nice to have someone who can give him shit for things I wasn’t even alive for. Keeps that big ego of his in check.” The last part is a joke, and Barclay smiles at it.

“Back in Sylvain, you saw all kinds of relationships. But when I came over here, I sort of figured I’d be lucky to find one person every so often who I felt safe enough around to date. Don’t know what I’m gonna do with two of them.”

“Two?”

“Um,” Barclay drums the steering wheel, “I don’t mean this in a rude way but, uh, I don’t like you that way.”

Duck heaves a sigh of relief, “That’s actually a real nice coincidence. I wasn’t sure how to say it but I care about you as a friend Barclay, and I ain’t opposed to fuckin in the same space with the same people as you but, but I see you as a close friend rather than someone I wanna date or screw around with. Dunno if there’s a word for what that is.”

Barclay shrugs, “Probably is, and if not we can make one. And I’m glad, Duck. You’re one of my best friends and makes me happy how much you care about Indrid and Stern.”

“Nice when things work out like that, ain’t it?”

“Sure is.” Barclay glances in the mirror, lips quirking up in a smile when he glimpses Indrid wake up for a moment, look around, and then rest his head on Sterns shoulder. 

\------------------------------------------------------

It takes all of them some time to adjust, and there’s no small amount of trial and error (even with Indrids powers) in figuring things out. But gradually, the soft moments between them all pile up like fresh snow. 

For instance, there’s the night where the four of them are snuggled in the bed at Ducks place, Indrid having enchanted it to be big enough to hold all of them. 

Barclay is half-awake, Sterns face pressed against his chest, when an ear-splitting screech rings out. He bolts upright, pulling his bracelet off in case he has to fight something not of this earth. 

When he looks to his right, Stern is rubbing small scratches on his arm while Indrid, in his Sylph form, is sitting ramrod straight, shaking as he meekly retracts his wings. Barclay puts the bracelet back on.

“Indrid, what’s wrong.” Stern reaches out a hand to rub the nearest wing and the Sylph starts, chittering nervously. 

“Nightmare vision,” Duck groans, climbing back onto the bed. Indrid must have knocked him onto the floor when he woke up, “happens to him sometimes. ‘Drid, you with me?” He takes both trembling hands in his own. The seer blinks once, but still looks disoriented.

“Where are you?” Duck asks softly. 

“I’m…” Indrid is looking around now, “I’m in the bedroom. Our bedroom. Joseph and Barclay are here too.”

“Right on all counts.” Duck starts smoothing down his ruffled feathers, “you want your glasses?”

“Please.” 

“Is there something we can do?” Stern asks as Indrid slips his glasses on.

“Could make you some tea.” Barclay offers, well aware that’s his go-to solution for many woes. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Indrid smiles gratefully at him and Barclay leans across Stern to stroke the seers cheek.

“You got it, moonbeam.” The last word comes out in their native tongue, and Indrids eyes widen with delight at hearing it. 

He slips from the bed, then pauses to ask, “either of you need anything while I’m up?” 

Stern and Duck both shake their heads, and so into the kitchen he goes. He gets a mug down, makes a cup of chamomile tea, and returns to the bedroom. 

“I’m so sorry, my feathers must have caught you.” Indrid is running a finger along the scratches on Sterns arm.

“It’s alright.” Stern smiles reassuringly. 

Indrid cocks his head, then dips down to kiss the scratches. Stern giggles, looks at him with a puzzled expression.

“An important earth medical practice; if I do not kiss it better, it will not heal. I better do it once more to be safe.” Indrid says seriously as he delivers another kiss and then, after a beat, another. 

“I honestly can’t tell if you're joking.” Stern says while Duck stifles back giggles. 

“He’s full of shit, Joe, don’t believe him.”

“Humph, just for that, you shall not receive any healing kisses.” Indrid tosses his hair in mock indignation, grinning at Barclay as he settles on the bed and hands him his tea. 

“Hopefully that’ll help you sleep a bit.”

“Thank you, my sunburst.” This last word is once again in Sylph. 

No ones called Barclay that word in a very long time. 

“Anything else that would help you sleep?” Stern cuddles up next to Barclay, running his fingers through his hair.

“It’s silly, but I wish sometimes someone could do for me what I do for Duck when I hold him in my Sylph form so he feels protected by my size.”

Barclay slips off his bracelet again, “I think we could swing that.”

Indrid chirps happily, downing the rest of his tea and scrambling into Barclays arms while Duck and Stern adjust. When they finish, Barclay is wrapped around Indrid, cool skin just noticeable through Barclays fur and the scent of vanilla body wash filling his nose as the seer nuzzles his chest. Stern is rolled onto his side, facing Barclay, with Duck spooning him.

“You sure you don’t want a turn in the middle?” He murmurs, turning to kiss the ranger once.

“Nah, like bein able to jump up fast in case of trouble. Also Beacon is in the bottom drawer of my nightstand, and I don’t want anyone else to have to hear him if he gets mouthy.”

“Can’t that large cat help you make a scabbard for him?”

Barclay places soft kisses to the top of Indrids head, listening to Duck explain the finer points of bargaining with Heathcliffe to Stern as Indrids breathing evens out. 

One by one, they all fall asleep, safe and loved in each others company.


End file.
